The present invention relates to a microwave ring hybrid whose connecting arms are designed in the microstrip technique and are provided on one side of a dielectric substrate.
A ring hybrid of the above type is known, for example, from Siemens Zeitschrift 48 [Siemens Magazine] (1974), Addendum issue entitled "Nachrichten-Ubertragungstechnik" [communications transmission art], page 162, FIG. 8. This ring hybrid is constructed completely in the microstrip technique on one side of a ceramic substrate. The connecting arms are galvanically, i.e. conductively, coupled so that, for example if the ring hybrid is used to connect two amplifier modules in parallel, additional networks to galvanically decouple the connecting arms, such as, for example, chip capacitors or fingers couplers must additionally be provided. These additional components may interfere with the symmetry and matching of the ring hybrids and may thus cause reflections and losses.